You promised
by JoshNeku
Summary: In two lives he promised he'd be all right. Turns out he lied. BraigDolur and XigLux. Read and Review, please.


You promised

**Yeah, so I decided to do a Braig/Dolur and XigLux story because when I was playing Birth by Sleep and Braig got hurt, I wondered what would happen if Dolur was there to help him. I mean, how else could he get such nice bandages? :D Anyway, I don't own Birth by Sleep, the lines from it, or KH2 or the characters. I just wanted to make a really quick, random story.**

**Oh, yeah, for those of you who don't have BBS, this is considered a spoiler I guess, so if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read.**

**Anyway, Read and Review, please. XD**

* * *

><p>"….So, the old coot wants me to help him get this boy named Terra to succumb to the darkness." Braig laughed as a blonde across from him dealed two cards to each of them, one face down and one face up.<p>

"I don't like it." Dolur said as Braig quickly glanced at his cards. "Hit or Stand?"

"Stand."

Both flipped their face down cards over and Braig scowled as he saw that his boyfriend had 21.

"The old coot told me I wouldn't get hurt." Braig said as Dolur shuffled the cards before dealing again. "All I gotta do is make Terra-boy use the darkness so the old coot can use his heart. Simple."

Dolur frowned worriedly before he looked at his boyfriend. "I still don't think it's a good idea. What if you do get hurt?"

"Get hurt?" Braig scoffed. "As if! Look, Dolur, I promise,"

The black-haired man held out his hand with his pinkie extended.

"Pinkie promise, that I won't get injured."

Dolur stared at the offered appendage before he sighed and wrapped his own pinkie around his boyfriend's.

"Okay."

Braig smiled before he stood up, leaning across the table to give the blonde a quick peck on the forehead, before he turned around and began to leave.

"I'll be back soon."

Dolur watched Braig go before he sighed, closing his eyes.

He trusted his boyfriend.

But fighting a Keyblade Master…did not bode well.

* * *

><p>Terra turned around and spotted Master Xehanort chained to a large pole on a ledge a few feet away.<p>

"Master Xehanort!"

"The old coot certainly knows how to take punishment."

Terra glared toward the stairway as Braig calmly walked down the steps.

"Just like I know how to deal it out."

"You monster! What are you after?" Terra summoned his Keyblade Earthshaker.

"That thing right there." Braig pointed to the weapon, holding one of his Arrowguns in his right hand. "It's called the Keyblade, isn't it? Yep, it seems like these days everybody's got one of those…even grandpa there."

Braig glanced over his shoulder at Xehanort with a smile.

"When I nabbed him, he told me all about it- -what a weapon like that can do."

The weapon specialist looked back at the brunette.

"How could I not want one?"

"Well, you'll find they're picky about their owners." Terra ground out.

"Ha, if I heard the old guy right, you're what they call Keyblade Master material. So if I defeat you, that makes me the real keyslinger, if you catch my drift."

Braig lazily waved his weapon up and down.

"Not the most polite way to go about it…"

He then aimed it at Terra with a smirk.

"But what can you do?"

Terra took a step forward, but Braig hopped backward.

"Ah-ah. One more step and the coot goes boom. You think I'm gonna fight fair? As if! That key's too powerful for us to go mano a mano."

Terra tched.

* * *

><p>Terra continued blocking the bullets that were being shot at him, but was eventually knocked from his feet.<p>

"Hmph. For a Keyblade Master, you're not very- -what's the word- -good?"

Terra growled as he struggled to sit up.

"What are you doing, Terra?" Xehanort asked. "Fight!"

"But Master, you'll- -"

"Never mind me! You must fight! You can't let this ruffian win. Think of your Master, Eraqus- -the shame he and your fellow pupils would be forced to bear! Use the Keyblade!"

Terra glowered at Braig as he slowly climbed to his feet.

Braig gave a short laugh.

"Pfft, so much for the bluff."

* * *

><p>Dolur gasped as he accidentally scattered his cards while shuffling them. He didn't immediately pick them up, instead staring at the door as he stood up from his seat.<p>

Something was wrong with Braig.

* * *

><p>Dolur ran into the underground waterway, stopping at the railing and leaning over it to get a better look.<p>

Terra was still pointing his Keyblade at Braig, the man kneeling on his left knee while he covered his right eye and blood and darkness seeping from the wound on his left cheek.

"Braig!"

Both Braig and Terra glanced up at Dolur as the blonde ran down the steps and toward the injured man.

"Are you all right, Braig?" Dolur crouched beside his boyfriend, lightly placing his hands on his shoulders.

Braig shook his head as he gritted his teeth.

"Come on, let's get you home." Dolur helped Braig to his feet and lead him toward the sewer's exit, giving a glare at the brunette as they left.

Terra was surprised by the glare that obviously said _I'll never forgive you._

* * *

><p>"Ow! Will you fuckin' watch what you're doing? !"<p>

"If you would hold still, this wouldn't hurt as bad."

"If you hadn't come, I coulda healed myself."

Dolur scoffed. "Ha! Not likely, mate."

Braig scowled as Dolur continued cleaning his wound on his cheek, his right eye already carefully bandaged.

"I'm gonna get that old coot." Braig grumbled to himself as Dolur put a rectangular bandage on his scar.

Dolur touched the bandage lightly with one hand, his other hand on the bandage over his boyfriend's eye as he stared at the black-haired man while Braig stared right back.

"You promised." Dolur stared at Braig sadly. "You promised you wouldn't get hurt."

"It won't happen again." Braig smiled a little.

Dolur sighed.

He trusted Braig a bit too much.

* * *

><p>"…You're going to what?"<p>

"I'm going to fight that little Keyblade brat Sora." Xigbar repeated as if it were the most simplest thing in the world.

Luxord stared at Xigbar, then glanced at the eye patch covering his right eye and the scar on his left cheek.

Xigbar noticed this and held out his hand, pinkie extended.

"Pinkie promise I'll come back." The Sharpshooter gave a you-can't-hate-me grin.

Luxord frowned slightly.

The last time Xigbar had pinkie promised, he had gotten injured. This time…what if….

"Okay." Luxord curled his pinkie around Xigbar's and shook it slightly with a small smile. "Keep that promise."

Xigbar returned the smirk before he gave the blonde a fast kiss on the lips, obviously wishing to drag it out by the way he gently held onto Luxord's arms, but the space manipulator reluctantly pulled back and turned to leave.

"I'll be back, Lux."

Luxord watched him go, possibly to his death.

Why did he have to trust him so much?

* * *

><p>Luxord was staring at Kingdom Hearts, a blank look on his face that showed he wasn't really thinking about anything, before he started slightly as if he had been shocked. He glanced in the direction of the Hall of Empty Melodies, a single tear rolling down his right cheek.<p>

"…You promised."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you guys I got a good idea. This interested me. Oh, yeah, so if anyone wants me to do some BraigDolur or XigLux stories, oneshot or multi, you can PM me with ideas. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Read and Review, please. :D<strong>


End file.
